


Hunting By The Book

by starsdansleciel



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdansleciel/pseuds/starsdansleciel
Summary: Our favourite boys meet a pair of badass, female, hunters whose lives may just be slightly more messed up. The boys decide to help out, but when notebooks of death, Shinigami and ghosts of ex-lovers come into play, sometimes we are all out of our depth. A detective in love with an ex-murderer of thousands, A copy-cat killer, internet stories of living homicidal maniacs and demon butlers all things our Winchester brothers have never faced and yet all at once, they are the only things they will know. Demons chase a note of death and revenge goes too far. But sometimes following the sticky jam covered fingerprints is to easy.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Beyond Birthday/Homicidal Liu, Beyond Birthday/L, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus/Sebastian Michaelis, L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 2





	1. I: The Hidden Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> HBTB Plot begins February 4 2017  
> Oc- Lucille Colt, born, 13 Sep, 1996.  
> Age at start of Hunting By The Book: 20.
> 
> Changes to death note:   
> L is a female. Ryuzaki (L still uses this alias) doesn’t die. She makes a deal with a reaper (Cause the reaper wants Kira gone) to kill her and bring her back to further the investigation. She then works with Near and the SPK for a while under her ‘Special Clearance’ Alias Victoria Lily Phantom. Light and Ryuzaki are together during the case before Ryuzaki ‘Dies’ to further the investigation… Matt and Mello are together at Wammy’s Right through... Near is practically Ryuzaki’s Son. There is no time skip it moves straight on to Near and Mello fighting Kira immediately. Beyond Birthday is 3 years older than L, Matt is over 1 year older than L, Mello and L are the same age, Near is 5 years younger than L. No other notable changes without Spoiling the plot.
> 
> L Lawliette Colt:  
> Born: October 31, 1997  
> Goes to Wammy’s house, November 13, 2004  
> Meets Matt and Mello, November 14, 2004,  
> Meet’s BB, November 16, 2004  
> Near comes to Wammy's, December 13, 2004  
> L starts work on the Smuggling ring Case, 2012  
> End’s smuggling ring case. October 29, 2012  
> Matt Leaves Wammy’s February 21, 2014  
> Starts the LA BB Murder Case, May 2, 2014,  
> Solve’s LABB Murder case, September 14, 2014  
> Age at start of Death Note: 18 yrs  
> Start’s Kira case: April 8 2015  
> Makes a deal with reaper and Dies, September 12, 2016  
> Comes back and goes to Near, September 14, 2016.  
> The final confrontation, January 3, 2017,  
> Travels to America to hunt with Luci, January 6, 2017.  
> Age at start of Hunting By The Book: 19 yrs
> 
> Ages At start of book + Birthdays:  
> Light: 28 Feb, 1998-18 yrs  
> Near: 24 Aug, 2005-14 yrs  
> Mello: 13 Dec, 1997-19 yrs  
> Matt: 1 Feb, 1996- 21 yrs  
> Beyond Birthday: 21 Jan, 1994-23 yrs
> 
> Black Butler:  
> Set in 2017. Using the anime plot. Ciel's family tree is altered slightly (Just warning you). Alois’ deal isn’t to become Ciel Phantomhive; it is to better the Trancy name and restore it to its former glory. Ciel’s revenge isn’t yet complete. Sebastian and Claude have a well-established relationship though a deal never goes down between them. Ciel and Alois have quite regular interactions and become quite close while quietly despising each other, Vowing never to allow the others name to surpass their own in the eyes of the queen (Elizabeth II). Ciel and Elizabeth are also no longer engaged after Ciel ends the betrothal as he questions his sexuality, before coming out as gay. 
> 
> Ages At start of book + Birthdays:  
> Ciel: 14 Dec, 1995- 21 yrs  
> Alois: 5 Nov, 1995- 21 yrs  
> Elizabeth: 1 Jan, 1996- 21 yrs  
> Sebastian: Unknown  
> Claude: Unknown
> 
> Supernatural:  
> Hunting By The Book Takes place in between the 5th and sixth season. Dean Never retires from hunting, and he and Sam return to old habits. Sam also kept his soul, thus no evil, soulless Sammy. Luci (oc) distract the hellhounds in season 5, long enough to get Jo and ellen to safety and save Jo with help from friends, this is how Jo and Ellen meet the Colts. The Winchesters don’t track and or go after Kira, no hunters do because they take it all as part of the impending apocalypse. They only realise after Lucifer is caged again that it is a separate agenda as it continues after he is caged. 
> 
> Ages At start of book + Birthdays:  
> Dean: 24 Jan, 1988- 29 yrs  
> Sam: 2 May, 1992- 24 yrs  
> Castiel: Unknown
> 
> Creepypasta:  
> Only changes are ages… and years of backstories. 
> 
> Ages At start of book:  
> Jeff: 15 yrs  
> Ben: 14 yrs  
> Liu: 19 yrs  
> Sally: 12 yrs  
> Toby: 17 yrs  
> Masky: 25 yrs  
> Hoodie: 27 yrs  
> Nina: 15 yrs
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I do not own any of the anime, tv series or movies referenced and used in this book or their characters. The only thing I own is the Plot, Original Characters and changed/Altered plots of characters or changes to the original plots of the above media. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy,  
> Stay Shining  
> ~Star

### Dean’s Pov, 

"Best hunters out there!"

My attention was gripped as I heard this shouted across the constant mutter of the Roadhouse. I was pulled out of my thoughts. My concentration focused on the unmistakable voice of Ellen. Why was Ellen talking about us when we're here? I listened in as Sammy spoke to Ash about the case we're here on. "They're in town, Jo we have to get them in here," Ellen continued,

"Yes I know, but there is no way they're ever gonna be caught dead in this dump," Jo stated. At this, I took it upon myself to find out what was going on and strolled up to the counter,

"What you to lovely ladies talking about?" I questioned in true questioning,

"The Colts are in town," Jo said, pure excitement hanging from her every word.

"Who?"

"Wait, what?! You don't know who the Colts' are?"

I shook my head gently. "Should we?"

"Yes!" Jo said, an exasperated tone in her voice.

"Okay... What makes these hunters supposedly the 'best' in the business? I thought that was our job"

"You really want to know?" Ellen quipped

“Yes, that's why I asked" I huffed getting annoyed at this point.

"Okay" With a deep breath Ellen began. "Well for starters they use their heads, unlike you boneheads. They can kill anything, with anything. Easy on the eyes too... at least one of them is the other never really shows their face. Descendants of Samuel Colt himself. But the best part is they're quick with hunts."

"So are we" I whined.

"What are we?" The newly returned Sam asked handing me a beer. 

"She's talking about some hunters in town that are apparently the best. They're 'smart, and quick during hunts'. Yeah right," I quoted obnoxiously.

"Welp anyway, maybe we can talk to these boys-" Ellen went to interrupt Sam but Jo stopped her in a hushed 'let them figure it out.' "-Find out about what really makes them so great."

"Ash has their number." Ellen continued.

### Sam’s Pov,

Sam-Hi Ash, gave me this number is, this one of the Colts?

Private Number-Yeah, You’re a Hunter, right? What do you need?

Sam-Apparently, you're the best hunters around. My brother Dean and I wanted to know what made you so great.

Private Number-Okay. I'll meet you at the Six Mile Cafe at 9 pm.

Private Number- What’s the name.

Sam-Sam, my brother Dean wanted to meet you

Private number- I’ll see you at Nine Sam Winchester

I looked up to my brother who was peering over my shoulder. 

“How’d he know who I was?” I asked,

“Beat’s me, but that’s spooky,” He said raising both eyebrows and walking off.

\-------------------------------

### Lucille’s Pov, 

“I have dinner planned with the Winchesters at nine,” I said, Cleaning out the barrel of my nine millimetre. Sam had texted just under half an hour ago and Lawliette and I were looking over details of our case. 

“Who approached? You or one of the brothers” she asked looking up from her crouched position on the floor. 

“Sam Winchester,” I answered waiting for the onslaught of questions. 

“Who gave them your contact information.” She asked chewing on her thumbnail her eyes returning to the computer screen. Short black shaggy hair covered her face shrouding it in mystery. 

“Ash,” I answered swiftly.

“He’s trustworthy, He wouldn’t give out your number to just anybody.” She said her voice monotone and deep for a female. “Can I see the phone number?” she held out her hand as I passed her my phone. 

“Why are you over analysing this?” I asked as she tapped away at the phone in the same awkward manner she always did. Holding it between her left thumb and index finger, typing with her right index finger. 

“It’s Wise to be slow to trust Lucille. It seems fine, Six Mile Cafe is a popular place they can’t be planning anything and if they are, you’ve never missed a shot.” A smirk lifted to my lips, “Bring the nine millimetre.” I nodded my head at her statement.

“I assume you’re not coming,” I asked, standing and walking across the dimly lit room towards Lawliette. 

“You assume correctly, I won’t be physically present, But bring the laptop. Once you have confirmed they are the real Winchesters you know how it works.” She said, looking up once again. Unwrapping a lollipop and shoving it in her mouth she spoke again. “Don’t reveal your face until I have given the word. Don’t give them your full name either.”

“Isn’t that a little over the top?” I asked as Lawliette pulled the lollipop out of her mouth. 

“It is completely necessary. You will introduce yourself as Luci, they already know our last name we don’t need to be taking any unnecessary risks,” she answered, looking over to the empty corner intently. I let my eyes follow her gaze to see what she was looking at. Nothing.

“What are you looking at?” I asked. Lawliette’s eyes flicked back to me before she spoke.

“The Winchesters have a criminal history of violence, Don’t deliberately offend or trigger a negative emotional response from either of them.” 

“Got it, Don’t Be a dick, cool, anything else?” I asked Lawliette looked at me distastefully at my statement. 

“I’ll contact you if anything comes up,” Lawliette replied, waving me off to change.

### Sam’s Pov, 

Walking into the diner I was shaking with anticipation. In truth, both of us were. We were sitting in a booth right in the back of the diner where we couldn’t be seen or heard per the instruction of whoever we were meeting, he gave us the exact booth to sit at and the waiter that would serve us and everything, very official. We watched the door carefully when a girl walked in dressed in skin-tight black. She wore a leather jacket with a black cotton hood attached. The hood was pulled over her head and a black turtleneck covered her mouth and nose so that only her eyes were visible, and bearly so. 

I nudged my brother and gestured in her direction.

“You think that’s our girl,” I asked. 

“She doesn’t look like a hunter. She looks like a cat burglar if anything,” Dean responded, allowing his eyes to roam. Just as I released the thought from my mind she walked towards us. Sliding into the booth, sitting across from my brother and me.  
  


“You must be the Winchesters,” She stated, her head was tilted down yet she looked up at us, almost shiftily. 

“That’s us, who are you?” Dean said, leaning forward resting his elbows on the table. 

“The names Luci, Colt. You wanted to see me,” she said adjusting a messenger bag I didn’t notice she was carrying. 

“I thought there were two of you?” I said, curious as to where the other was. 

“My sister only meets with people in person under very specific circumstances,” Luci stated. “And before you speak to her she needs proof of who you are.” she continued. 

“Why would we lie about who we are,” Dean asked anger obvious in his voice. 

“I’m not saying you are, My sister is extremely cautious of protecting me and herself.” Luci started. “She said you always carry a journal, she said it belonged to your father and the stories of his hunting experiences. If you can produce that book she says you may speak to her.” Dean chuckled, 

“And what makes it such an honour to talk to your sister,” He quipped. I nudged him lightly,

“Shut up Dean just give her dad’s journal,” I said as dean reluctantly pulled the brown leather-bound book from the inside of his jacket. 

Luci looked at the book opening it almost completely investigating, making sure everything was perfectly as it should be. Without giving even an indicator of whether or not she believed us, she opened her bag and pulled out a laptop. Dean and I watched and waited in silence as she tapped at the keys, in a fast and fluid sounding motion. She swivelled it around and I was shocked by what I was presented with. A blank white screen occupied by a single letter, L. My mouth hung agap in shock. 

“ **Hello, boys** ,” the voice that came through the computer was deep and robotic. Definitely a voice changer. “ **Before we take this any further I must ask the ask that you switch off your cell phones and set them, screen down on the table in front of you,** ” Deans hand flinched to cover the pocket that housed his phone. 

“You’re kidding me right?” He said almost offended. My eyes flicked over to my brother then to Luci, holding a questioning look in my eyes. 

“ **I am 100% serious,** ” L spoke, before being cut off by Luci. 

“Deadly serious,” She said with a shifty look in her eyes. 

“ **If Luci’s identity were to be exposed she would be forced into hiding, which would mean that I would have to go into the field more than I already do and risk losing all ground we have gained. Not to mention I wouldn’t be as readily available to help on cases, both supernatural and criminal, which we all know is less than ideal,** ” L spoke. 

I took out my phone and placed it on the table as instructed Dean following suit. 

“Alright, Now how about you prove who you are,” Dean said, “How do we know you’re legit.”

“What do you expect her to do pull out top-secret criminal records,” Luci said defensively, she slumped back into her chair crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes. “Unbelievable,” she murmured.

“ **Luci, that’s disrespectful sit up.** ” L can see us, I didn't know the webcam was on. “ **Mr Winchester isn’t wrong, If I am who I claim to be then I should have a way to prove it,** ” I looked over to Dean, who smirked. 

“Well, how are you gonna prove it then?” I asked curiously. I could feel L smirking. 

“ **I’m sure you’re aware of your own supposed criminal convictions how bout I read them out to you?”** L began, I looked around the diner shocked that L’s voice changer wasn’t gaining any attention from the other patrons. “ **The secret ones.** ” Luci looked at the computer shocked, swivelling it around to face her. 

“Are you serious,” 

“ **Deadly”** Luci swivelled the computer back around to face us with an almost sour look in her face. “ **Dean, You were born on the 24th of January, 1979, You supposedly died on the 7th of March, 2006.”** L Began, “ **You were born in Lawrence Kansas, and supposedly died in St Louis Missouri. You’re 6”4, have brown hair and green eyes. It says here that you have no distinctive markings or tattoos, But I know this to be untrue. Both of you have an anti-possession charm tattooed above your hearts. You were the prime suspect in a multiple homicide case, in St Louis prior to your supposed demise.”** L continued. Dean sat there in shock silence as I began to process all the information that was being shoved down our throats. “ **I also have been made aware of the fact that the two of you let the gates of hell open, killed one of the princes of hell,”** Dean and I looked at each other in confusion at that, “ **The Yellow-eyed demon,”** L confirmed. “ **You are also responsible for caging Lucifer and Michael along with your half-brother Adam if i’m correct,”** My eyes dropped at that, “ **Is that proof enough or shall I move onto Sam?”** L questioned. 

### Dean’s Pov,

“No it’s fine you’re L,” 

“ **I’m going to have to ask you to stop calling me that,”** L began. “ **It’s Ryuzaki from now on.”** Sam and I nodded in unison. 

“ **Right, Now that that's out of the way, What was it you boys wished to gain out of meeting with us?”** Ryuzaki questioned. Luci leaned her elbows on the table and linked her fingers together,

“We heard about you through a good friend of ours Ellen and we wanted to find out more about you, I guess,” Sam said. Truth be told we had no real reason for meeting Luci and Ryuzaki despite finding out why Ellen and Jo think they’re so cool. 

“ **Let me guess,** ” Ryuzaki began, _Oh God._ I thought “ **Someone made a comment about us being quote-unquote ‘the best’ and you decided to meet us and find out what makes us so ‘special’.”** I could feel the sarcasm in the word special. Ryuzaki hated that word. “ **Is that about right?”** Sam and I nodded our heads in unison and slight shame.

  
“ **In that case let me propose a course of action that will benefit both parties.”** Ryuzaki began. Sam and I made short eye contact before listening, attentively. “ **Luci and I are here-for lack of other description-on a hunt. If you would like to see ‘what makes us so special’ you may join us.”** Sam and I made eye contact again before Ryuzaki began to speak again. “ **Please talk amongst yourselves and text Luci once you have made a decision, you have 24 hours to do so. If you decide to join us the information will be made out to you accordingly.** ”


	2. II: The Hunter or The Hunted

###  Lucille’s Pov, 

The rest of the dinner with the Winchesters went smoothly. After my sister disconnected it of course became less formal and we got to know each other on a personal level. Which was nice for a change. I sat in the living area of the hotel suite nursing a bottle of Rainier beer. Listening to the continuous keyboard clicks coming from Lawliette’s room.  _ What on earth could she be doing? we have all the information for the case.  _ I thought to myself. 

_ Buzz Buzz.  _

My sister walked through the room as if on cue while I grabbed my phone from my pocket. I looked up at her before she snatched it of me without thought. 

“Hey! What are you-”

“Good looks like you won’t be needing me tomorrow.” She spoke and I knew immediately that the Winchesters had agreed to hunt with ‘us’ tomorrow, and by us I mean me.

“You know Ryuzaki, It would be good for you to come on the hunt with us tomorrow. You can’t just sit there and think about him for-”

“Just stop there Luci,” She said, holding a pale hand out to shush me. “We do not need to discuss him.” She continued, looking down at the black screen of the phone in her hands. Back hunched over and hair covering her face, hiding any and all emotion she emitted. “Besides I have enough on my plate with the transferring of the prisoner from broadmoor.” She finished, handing my phone back to me. There was a pause as an eerie silence passed between us. 

“Lawliette?” My eyes rose to meet hers. 

“Yes.” She answered shortly, in a monotonous manner. 

“Who’s being transferred?” I asked. She never lets anyone in on an emotional level. I hoped by asking her these things she would open up to me but time and time again she ignores it. I fully expected her to change the subject. 

“An old friend of mine from Wammys house.” She said Black ink-like eyes connecting with my gaze. “I’m having him transferred out of broadmoor because after recent evidence has come to light I no longer believe he is insane.” She said, her eyes following an invisible force across the room. 

“Okay… Well I’m going to bed,” I began as Lawliette began to lose interest. “I suggest you do the same.” I said, standing from my seat on the warn brown leather couch.

“Can’t I have an important call to England to make.” Knowing that could mean any number of things I didn’t question her any further, opting to stay on her good side. 

“whatever , Night sis,” I said Halfway down the hall I heard Lawliette mumble.

“Good-night.”

\-------

_ Central Nebraska, USA _

_ February 5th 2017 _

_ Beep Beep Beep. _

My alarm sounded, 2:30 am exactly. I had 20 minutes to be in place at the club we had tracked the demons too. 3:30 every night somebody goes missing from that club. Hopefully we should be able to take one alive and interrogate it. 

I rolled to the edge of the bed. Lifting my legs over the edge I sighed. Knowing that Lawliette won't have slept and won’t even try till we catch the fuckers. I pulled myself off the bed and stumbled to the open overflowing suitcase that sat past the nightstand. 

“Did I pack anything decent enough for a club?” I asked myself. 

“No you didn’t,” I heard my sister yell from the living room. I wandered down the hall sluggishly swinging on the doorframe to face my sister. 

“Then what do you suggest I wear?” Lawliette pointed lazily to a garment bag hanging from a chair in the kitchen dining room. 

“You’ll fit right in.” she said. Eyes never leaving the computer screen in front of her. 

I wandered over to the garment bag my sister had pointed out. Unzipping it quickly. What sat inside was a short tight fitting black dress with purple and green technological looking accents. “I suggest you pair it with your black thigh high daggers.” She said, I nodded knowing exactly which shoes she ment. 

“What do I tell the Winchesters to where.”

“Shirt no tie and Black jeans.” Lawliette pondered for a moment before continuing. “And the nicest watches they have.” I tapped away at my cell phones screen copying what she said almost word for word. 

Luci-You boys need to wear a button down shirt, no tie and black jeans

Luci-And The ‘nicest watches you have’

Sam- Got it

Luci-see u in 10

I didn’t wait for his response grabbing the dress from the garment bag and taking it back to my room to change. 

###  Dean’s Pov,

We sat in the car waiting for Luci to walk by, Sam and I sporting quite similar get-ups. Black Button-up shirts and Dark wash jeans, Sams Black and mine a dark blue. Sam sat next to me in the passenger seat with printed notes on the case, courtesy of Ryuzaki. 

"You know these two seem very professional about this stuff." There was a knock on the window that snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Luci. 

“You boys ready to go.” She said from outside the window of the car.  _ Wow, she cleans up nice.  _ I thought. 

Sam got out of the car and answered her, 

"As ready as we'll ever be." I got out looking over to the blonde next to my brother. 

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen so much research on a case in my life." I said, walking over to the curb.  _ This will be interesting.  _

###  Ryuzaki’s Pov, 

I sat in the living room of our hotel suite, dead to the world. Taking another bite of my cake I sighed to myself. 

“Shinigami?” I asked. In the corner of the room stood a white shinigami with purple accents in its ‘hair’ The one I believe to have been Tied to the second Kira’s death note. “Is it possible for a shinigami and a human to have children?” I continued, It looked at me with an unreadable expression, speaking in a monotone register. 

“Not all shinigami, Only the King is capable of doing so.” my head snapped up to meet the eyes of the creature in the corner. 

“Has he?” 

“Yes but I believe the child to be dead, the prince hasn’t shown himself in a number of human years.” It began, “Although his father still watches people in the human world so I’m unsure.” 

“How many human years?” I asked the monster was answering clearly, honestly now that it wasn’t protecting Kira. 

“Two and a half. Give or take a month.” 

“Can you give me the date he went silent?”  _ The king has a son. Genetically speaking-assuming blood lust isn’t genetic-the boy will be a smorgasbord of unusual inhuman genes. Knowing children he would most definitely have been teased as a child for looking different, being called a freak, treated like a monster, in every possible scenario turning him into one. Even if he is not who I think he is, this half shinigami Prince is worth tracking down.  _ “In human days.” The shinigami stayed silent. “September 14, 2014.” The monster nodded its head slowly, surely not meant to be relaying this information. 

“Thank you Shinigami,” I said, “You have been much help.” 

“My name is Rem.” It replied. I nodded before typing away at my computer quickly. 

  * _I need all people coming into contact with Beyond Birthday to wear helmets to hide their faces. Blindfold him for the duration of the transport._


  * Necessary precautions of Kira level security. 



My mind wandered enraping me in thought of my old friend, what a mess had become of him, how warped and twisted his once beautiful mind was.

###  Bb’s Pov,

_ Wammy’s House, Winchester-England, 2009. _

_ Her Laugh Infectious, Intoxicating, Perfect. _

_ She sat in her crouched position on the floor of her large room in a similar fashion to myself. Her black eyes fixated on the photographs in front of her. Her black orbs flickered up to meet my red ones for a split second, they returned to her work before she spoke, “Are you okay? you appear to be distracted by something.” she pointed out in her usual manner, expressionless, emotionless. It was at that point however that I realised I had been staring at Ryuzaki this whole time.  _

_ “Oh yes, I’m fine. Just tired.” I lied fluidly under her scrutiny,  _

_ “Well, I’ve noticed your sleeping pattern has been altered,” She as if it were completely normal to know that about a person. _

_ “How would you know that?” I questioned deciding it was better to turn the focus of this conversation on her, _

_ “B I’m not an idiot, I’m an insomniac myself. I hear you getting out of bed every so often. You’re fifteen B it’s not healthy.” she said her voice wavering ever so slightly at the end there, “however, given your situation I would be much the same,” she said.  _

_ “What do you mean ‘given my situation you would be much the same.’ if you were in that situation you would’ve been brave enough to break it off with him after he hurt you the first time,” I started a lump growing in my throat at the mere thought of someone hurting Ryuzaki. “ “Besides you’re a much better judge of character than me,” That much was true, 100% fact.  _

_ Ryuzaki released a sigh at my statement.  _

_ “Don’t sit like that, it isn’t good for your ribs, they aren’t 100% healed yet. I for one am surprised you aren’t in pain,” She said changing the subject matter to me once again, namely my injuries.  _

_ “I’m not in pain because of the number of drugs they have me on, besides I don’t like sitting normally it decreases me deductive by 37.69%,” Ryuzaki giggled at the mention of the digits six and nine together, “My god Ryuzaki, your twelve that's terrible,” I said, more than slightly annoyed that I’m assuming Matt told her this.  _

_ “B come one, I’m friends with you and two thirteen-year-old boys, plus Near but he’s seven so…” She said dragging out the ‘so’ thus leaving her thought incomplete but I could put two and two together, I am the second to top student here beat only ever by L. Who by the way was three-some years younger than me but I’m glad that if I had to lose to someone it was her and not Near. that would be embarrassing, losing to someone eight years my junior.  _

_ Anyway, that's beside the point. I sat ‘normally’ Leaning my back on Ryuzaki’s white linen bed. I stiffened at the discomfort of the pressure change. Adjusting to it fairly quickly. It was at that very moment that Mello-the fourth top student here since I came back-poked his head through the door.  _

_ “Um Ryuzaki I know you’re busy, but Matt and I had a theory,” Matt is the fifth smartest student here, and our resident tech-savvy.  _

_ “Well, in that case, come in, just don’t bump Mr Red eyes over there.” She said a small smile graced her face.  _

_ Ryuzaki had been calling me Mr Red eyes ever since I first met her, back when I was ten and she was seven.  _

_ “Okay so,” Matt said, “I believe they have to be operating out of this area of the desert over here,” Matt said outlining a random shape onto the map Ryuzaki had pinned to the wall of her Victorian-style bedroom. Matt had recently died his hair purple, he was constantly dying his hair outrageous colours. Ryuzaki says it’s because he’s a rebellious person, I think it’s just a bid for attention, that and his smoking. Gotta love him though.  _

_ “Based on what evidence?” Ryuzaki asked in true L fashion. Matt pulled open his laptop his gloved fingers tapping the keys rapidly. He placed it in front of Ryuzaki before sitting down beside her crossing his legs.  _

_ “Based on this power grid,” Matt said looking proud of himself for the first time in a long time.  _

_ “We crunched the numbers and that’s where it led us,” Mello said pointing to the shape on the map. I could tell Ryuzaki was doing the math in her head as she looked intently at the screen in front of her. My eyes inevitably drifted just above her head to look at her lifespan,  _

_ L Lawliette  _

_ 31st October 2018… _

_ Not even ten years away.  _

_ “Guys this is perfect,” Ryuzaki said excitedly, she leaned over and kissed Matts smiling cheek in praise. He blushed at that action. Ryuzaki then stood and hugged Mello, “Good job boy’s,”  _

_ “Well, it was really Matt who-” Mello said only to be hushed by Ryuzaki. She pulled out a purple marker and began to cross out x’s on her map. _

_ “That rules out here, here, and here.” she began, “Which means, they’re operating out of here,” Ryuzaki said circling a spot inside Matt’s shape. “No doubt it’s an underground facility, however, now that we have coordinates, it shouldn’t be hard to find the entrance.” _

_ Later that evening- 9:21 pm.  _

_ Matt stood on Ryuzaki’s balcony as she was on and off the phone. She had just put Near to bed, and I had no idea where Mello was, probably eating chocolate somewhere.  _

_ “So B, How long are you staying?” Matt asked.  _

_ “Um, until I’m fully healed I guess,” I said as Matt inhaled a puff of smoke from his cancer stick. _

_ “What actually happened? Ryuzaki wouldn’t tell me.” He continued, blowing the smoke over his shoulder.  _

_ “well, I guess there’s no harm in you knowing,” I said, noticing him listen intently, tapping the butt of his half-finished cigarette, forcing ashes off the end. “Let’s just say I got into a relationship with the wrong guy. That particular man did to me what my stepfather used to do but worse. My stepfather hurt me for punishment. Sometimes over stupid things, My ex did it for the feeling of power, not to mention he gets off on it. Every time I tried to fight back it just got worse for me. This particular time I fought back more than normal. And if it wasn’t for Ryuzaki’s steller timing I would be dead.” My voice cracked slightly at the repressed memory.  _

_ “Holy shit, No wonder she wouldn’t tell me, those are some serious injuries he caused,” Matt said, inhaling more smoke, a weary look about him.  _

_ “Yeah,” I started fiddling with the gold chain around my neck, “Broken femur, right collarbone and shoulder blade, three ribs on that side, seven shattered on the other, concussion and head trauma,” I said listing off all the injuries Ryuzaki mentioned to me. Matt coughed out the smoke he had just sucked in.  _

_ “Damn, did Ryuzaki arrest him?” He asked spluttering. _

_ “Yeah, but I had no doubt he’ll get out and find me again.” Matt looked at me with concern. Putting out his cigarette on the railing of the porch and dropping the butt down to the ground, three-storeys below us. _

_ -end of flashback- _


	3. III: Noted

###  Ryuzaki’s Pov, 

I was always good at lying. As a detective, I have to be. Fabricating an entirely new truth however was somewhat harder, and a significant amount more work. That, however, was precisely what I had done, solely on my own. I made the world believe that Light Yagami was innocent. I had captured their Kira, and that man was Teru Mikami, the second Kira, Kyosuke Higuchi. The Lie I had everyone believe was that Light was being controlled by Mikami to act out the way he did up until he died by having his name written in the death note. That is why Mikami did not write Lights name down when he wrote everyone else’s. Because his name was already in the book, ‘predicting’ we may make the move we did. I fabricated a page of the notebook in Mikami’s handwriting explaining that if the book he had proved to be a fake that Light Yagami would act as if he were Kira and placed it on his person. Every detail right down to one of the other task force members in this case Matsuda shooting him. 

I had done enough work to fool everyone. I even had Near, and the SPK fooled. I had betrayed their trust in my honesty, to deceive them all. In a way that I can still claim that I have never been wrong because my claim that Light was Kira while being right in reality, in this fabricated truth was still almost correct as he was being controlled to behave as Kira. 

The reason all of this is important is that my sister believes in this alternate truth, as did Near. Near and I was set to see each other tomorrow afternoon. Near was Like a son to me; I had taken care of him since he was 2 years old when I left for the Kira case he was only 12. I would have prefered to keep him out of a case as dangerous as that, but Light proved to be too challenging for me to face head-on. The Grimm reaper I had made a deal with decided that it was not my time to die and I was brought back to life about a week after Light had ordered Rem to kill me. I remember him crying… not something I ever would have expected from Kira. I’ve learned from Rem how shinigami died and that she should be dead, but since I was saved so was she sent back to the Shinigami realm. Near and I had been discussing this at length recently.

  
  
  


###  Luci’s Pov, 

We had the demon restrained, tied to a chair in the centre of a devils trap. 

“So,” I said, crouching in front of it. The Winchesters were standing watch outside the isolated room of the club, so I could interrogate in peace. “What brings you to this neck of the woods at exactly this time every night, Huh?” I asked inspecting my nail’s showing the creature as little respect as I could, An interrogation tactic that Ryuzaki showed me, one that actually worked. “You might want to play along, or things will get very uncomfortable for you.” I threatened, looking up at if from my crouched position.

“I’m here doing work for the king.” She answered. 

“Crowley?” I asked, “What does he want with so many meat suits?” She didn’t answer me, so I stood. “What is He planning,” I said, reaching for the knife in my thigh-high boot. 

“He’s searching for something.” She said a hint of fear in her eyes before the sarcastic smirk returned to her face. “But you wouldn’t know what it is,”

“Try me-demon,” I spat. 

“He’s after a notebook of the shinigami.” She said, “They call it a Death Note.”  _ What the hell is a death note? _

“And why does he need it?” I asked. 

“That I do not know.” She began, “Now I told you what you wanted to know so let me go.” it was my turn to smirk sarcastically. 

“Is your meat suit still alive.” 

“I’m the only thing keeping that way.” At that, I flicked my knife at her head lazily, hitting her in the centre of the forehead. 

“Then there’s no point in exorcising you,” I said as the demon glitched and died. 

“Boys!” I yelled, the door opening as if on cue. The Winchesters entered taking note of my handy work.

“What did you get?” Sam asked a tone almost like Ryuzaki’s about him. Dean followed after him a curious look in his eyes. 

“He’s looking for something,” I said swinging around to face them. “A notebook of the Shinigami or some shit.” They looked at me, confused. “From what I remember, a Shinigami is a Japanese god of death, Almost like a grim reaper, in a way.” I began, “I’ll ask my sister about it, but for now, That’s all I need from you.” I walked towards the door, only to be stopped by Deans firm grip on my upper arm. 

“So that’s it then, We don’t see you again.” He said an almost angry tone in his voice. 

“It doesn’t have to be, Fate seems to have a strange way of binding people together,” I said. Turning to Sam, I continued. “You have my number if you ever need anything.”

###  Ryuzaki’s Pov,

We were sitting in a small Cafè around in a corner booth so no one could see or hear us. It was around 8pm and the night was dark, the street lights shining into the dimly lit Cafe. I hadn’t seen Near since the Kira case, which granted wasn’t overly long ago. It was his first official case and one I would have prefered to keep him away from. 

“Is everything on track for your departure tomorrow?” I seldom asked, looking up at the small boy in front of me.

“Of course.” He replied in an equally uncaring manner. 

“God sakes, are you two for real?” Near and I both looked at Luci in confusion. “It’s been at least a month since you’ve seen each other, at least act excited.” Luci continued, frustration evident in her tone. 

“Well I must admit, after the rather traumatic events that caused our last meeting, it is a nice change of pace to not be chasing anything,” Near said slightly peeking out from behind his emotionless Facade. I glanced over to my sister to see if she was satisfied with his response only to see her mask entirely on. The warm-toned street lights shone off her steel eyes with a cold uncertainty. A harsh look on her washed-out colour palette. Long blonde hair covering part of her face from view. 

“Hold that thought,” I said, turning to my sister to my left. “Luci, you have something to share.” I looked at her, letting my own mask cover the frustration of her hiding something. 

“Well when I was hunting with Sam and Dean, I uncovered something.” She began staring longingly out the window, into the lonely night.

“Why the Winchesters? They’ve proven to be nothing but reckless in Mello’s opinion.” Near queried.

“Mello is not the best judge of what is or is not reckless.” I objected, in apparent reference. Near looked up at me pain evident in his grey eyes. A silent plead for me not to continue.

“Anyway... “Luci interrupted, “Have either of you heard of a Death Note?” She asked Near to look at her blankly as to not give any information away i didn’t want her to know, I answered.

“Yes, it was heavily involved in the Kira case,” I began, “Did that demon have one?” 

“No, Crowley is looking for one,” she explained,

“Interesting…” Near said, looking back over to me, “why do we think he wants one?” 

“It could be any number of things,” I began, “It would make collecting souls for deals easier, He would also be able to stop any hunter-whose name and face he knows-that gets in his way.” My eyes flicked over to Luci, “Never give anybody your full name, understand?” 

“Got it.” Luci responded, mocking a salute, “Why?” 

“This notebook is how Kira killed, the fact that Crowley knows of its existence is interesting.” Near pointed out. 

“He’s the king of Hell I have no doubt that he’s perhaps come into contact with the owner of one,” I responded fluidly.  _ In truth I had no idea how he found out about the Death Note, Shinigami lived in the Shinigami realm, A place that I didn’t think he knew about. Unless one of the two shinigami here had come into contact with him during the Kira case? No, he was never in Japan that entire time, I’m 97% certain. 3%...  _

“Can he see them?” Near asked, 

“Shinigami?” Luci piped up, I looked over to her in shock, How could she know? The closest thing she’s come into contact with is the Grimm reapers, even so. 

“Correct, How did you know that?” I asked her, I needed to know who told her.

“The demon called it ‘the notebook of a shinigami.’ I assumed that meant Shinigami had them. I did a little reading this morning, but I couldn’t find much.” 

“You won’t traditional hunters haven’t come into contact with them, so there’s barely any written lore,” Near explained, twirling his white hair between his fingers.

“Then how do you know so much?” She accused. Throwing a pointed look at Near and me. 

“You were correct in assuming that the Shinigami are the original owners of their Death Notes.” I began, “Kira-Mikami used a Death Note that a Shinigami dropped to the human world from the Shinigami realm. The Shinigami came down to the Human world and followed him around, once we got our hands on the Death Note we could learn lots of things about Shinigami.” 

“Such as the only way to kill a Shinigami is to get them to sacrifice themselves for a human.” Near continued. 

“Sacrifice themselves?” Luci asked confusion evident on her face. 

“For example, if Near was set to die today because you stabbed him if the shinigami Killed you to save him the Shinigami would die, and Near would get the rest of that Shinigami’s lifespan,” I explained, Luci looked almost mad at that. 

“So they die if the mess with fate is what you’re telling me.” She said, her emotionless mask covering her face once again. 

“If they fall in love with a Human,” I said my eyes flickering to her then back to Near. 

“Tragic and beautiful,” Near said almost longingly.

“Now, we must take drastic measures to ensure that Crowley doesn’t get his hands on that notebook.” I said Luci and Near both listening intently, “Are you still in possession of Mikami’s Notebook?” I questioned. Near nodded. “Good keep it that way. Don’t use it.” 

T _ he third note Book was burnt, that, in turn, makes our lives easier, only having to hide 2, there is no one alive within my reach at the moment to protect the third book with so they’re scattered. _

“So what are we going to do about Crowley?” Luci asked, leaning on her elbows in a huff. I looked over to Near who locked eyes with me, a slight hint of excitement peeks out from behind his mask. 

“We do nothing,” I began. Looking back over to my sister, I continued, “We will find him and stop him.” 

“You have always been overprotective Ryuzaki.” Near complained. 

“We do not require your services for this case it’s simple, summon and capture the demon known as Crowley, Where he found out about the Death Note and what he intends to do with it.” I started, “After which we convince him not to chase it anymore if that fails, we kill him.” 

“Sounds fun,” Luci said in a sadistic tone. Near visibly rolled his eyes standing up. 

“It’s getting late, I’ll be taking my leave.” I nodded sliding out of the booth to stand in front of the teen. Near leaned up and wrapped his arms around my neck, whispering.

“Text me as often as you can,” I smiled at his childlike clinginess. 

“Of course.”

I watched as Near walked out of the Cafe into an awaiting car. It was the first time I had seen him wearing actual clothes, a white button-up and black jeans. Luci walked passed me playfully nudging my shoulder as she did so. 

“Let’s go.” I followed her to her’ Pride and Joy’ her black 1969 Plymouth Barracuda convertible. I couldn’t help but look in the rearview mirror once inside.  _ Rem… _


End file.
